1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of giving a movement instruction to an object in a virtual space, and to a program therefor. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to a method of controlling, by means of gestures, an object displayed in a virtual space in which a user is immersed with use of a head-mounted display (HMD), and to a program therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-221498
In a system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2012-221498, movement instructions are given to an object displayed on a display by means of gestures. However, movement instructions cannot be given to an object in a virtual space.